When Demingods Meet Exorcists
by Tyki075
Summary: When Innocence is reported in New York exorcists, Allen Walker, Yu Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee make their way over there to retrieve it. Little do they know that the Innocence is located in a summer camp known as, Camp Half-Blood where people with gods for parents spend their summer. TykixAllen, Noah!Allen but NOT Evil!Allen. Do you get it? NOT EVIL!ALLEN!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR PERCY JACKSON (SADLY), PJ BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN AND DGM BELONGS TO KATSURA HOSHINO.**

**Tyki075: Guess what? Percy Jackson and D. Gray-man now happen in the same time era. Why? Because I'm too lazy to come up with a good reason for it to be able to happen. How? Magic, that's how, now don't ask again.**

**Allen: That doesn't make sense. Are the exorcist coming to the demigods or vice versa?**

**Tyki075: Read and found out dipshit!**

**Allen: *cries in the corner***

**Tyki075: Allen, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me!**

**Allen: I forgive you.**

**Tyki075: Good, now let's get to the story! Yay! Also, ****_'_**_Moyashi'_** Someone's thoughts, ****_'Moyashi' = Neah talking._**

**Chapter One:**

Allen was in the middle of a heated argument with Kanda... again, when Komui called them to his office.

"What the hell do you want baka?!" Kanda yelled at the tall, dark haired man who was sipping coffee.

"I have a mission for the both of you!" Komui said, ignoring Kanda's insult.

"Well okay, wait," Allen said, realizing something, "_Both_ of us? As in, we have to do this mission _together_?" Allen was worried, when they worked together things tended to end badly.

"Of course! You two need some time to bond and work things out!" Komui smiled.

_'I seriously doubt that "work things out" is even in Kanda's vocabulary.'_ Allen thought to himself. He also noticed that Kanda's hand was now on his sword, Mugen's hilt.

"Like hell we will! I'm not 'bonding' with that Moyashi!" Kanda said, drawing Mugen and pointing it at Komui's throat.

Allen felt bad about it, but he was seriously glad that the sword was pointed at someone else this time.

"Come on Kanda, don't you think you're over-reacting just a bit?" Allen said cautiously. He couldn't be that bad to work with, then again this is _Kanda_ who's talking.

Kanda just glared at him, now Allen was just hurt, _'He can't be that bad'_

"Sorry, you're our best exorcists so you guys have to go, it's vital." Komui said, not taking his eyes off Mugen.

_'Why do I get the feeling that he only said that to get on Kanda's good side?' _Allen thought. Though he didn't blame him, Allen had just gotten used to Kanda's threats.

"Che." Kanda scoffed, but he put Mugen away.

Komui took this as a sign that Kanda had accepted the mission, "Great, your mission is in New York, there have been strange occurrences happening that we theorize is Innocence. You will be going undercover at a summer camp that's located in the area. Many Akuma attacks have been reported so watch your backs."

"Alright, what are our covers?" Allen asked. He wanted to get this mission over with, although he had a sinking feeling that it was going to drag out for a while.

"Your cover is simple, you're going to be campers! Also, I have mulled it over and I don't trust you two not to murder each other so, Lenalee and Lavi will be accompanying you as well." Komui said.

'_Oh thank God.'_ Allen thought, going alone was one thing but going with _Kanda_ was a whole different story. Allen actually doubted that he would survive for very long with only Kanda, he didn't want to test his theory.

"You'll leave as soon as possible." Komui said.

**End.**

**Tyki075: Sorry about how short it is, it's my first fan fiction so I'm sort of testing out the water right now, plus I thought it was a good stopping point.**

**Lavi: Why wasn't I in this chapter?**

**Tyki075: Because I didn't put you in it.**

**Lavi: Why?**

**Tyki075: Because you didn't belong.**

**Lavi: Why?**

**Tyki075: BECAUSE I SAID SO, IT'S MY FAN FICTION, I DO WHAT I WANT!**

**Lavi: Will I be in the next chapter?**

**Tyki075: *sigh* probably.**

**Lavi: YYYAAAAYYY! Thank you Tyki075! Why did you make that your username? Why not something like, LavitronXL or the Lavinator?**

**Tyki075: Because Tyki is better than you!**

**Tyki: *snicker* I like this one.**

**Tyki075: Thank you.**

**Lavi: SHUT UP, MIKK! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!**

**Tyki: 'Cause I can be.**

**Tyki075: Anyways, I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can! Please review and leave any suggestions you have for what I should add to the story. If you have any questions, ask them via review and I might answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. Bye!**

**Tyki and Lavi: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR PERCY JACKSON.**

**Tyki075: Yaaaayyy! I finally finished another chapter! I'm so slow, I would've been done a little while ago if I wasn't so lazy. I tried to make this one longer and I'm pretty sure it worked. This one is a lot longer than the last chapter, which, now that I think about it, isn't exactly saying much.**

**Allen: It wasn't ****_that_**** short.**

**Kanda: Che. Yes it was, baka Moyashi.**

**Allen: Don't say that, Bakanda! We are trying to make her feel better, not crush her spirits. And how many times do I have to say this, MY NAME IS ALLEN!**

**Kanda and Allen: *Bickering, yelling, threatening, attacking, destroying pretty much everything***

**Lavi: Shouldn't you stop them?**

**Tyki075: What? *Looks up from my video camera* Probably, but it's just so amusing. *Sigh* I guess you're right. (To Allen and Kanda) Hey idiots! You had better be planning on paying for ****_everything_**** you just smashed to bits in your little quarrel! You guys bicker like an old married couple... except with, you know, swords and claws.**

**Allen: Oh, right, sorry. We'll pay for it. I have an excellent way to earn money. *starts laughing evilly***

**Tyki075: It's been a while since I'd seen Black Allen, he worries me when he comes out.**

**Lavi: Me too *eyeing Black Allen cautiously***

**Tyki075: *Smacks Black Allen over the head* Stop it! Go to the Closet of Shame and think about what you've done!**

**Allen: Yes, Ma'am... *trudges away slowly to the dreaded Closet of Shame***

**Lavi: Remind me not to get on her bad side.**

**Tyki075: *Ignores Lavi's last comment, knowing full well that he probably will sooner or later* Anyways, we should get to the story! I know you're excited... hopefully... maybe?**

**'****_Moyashi' = Neah talking_**

_'Moyashi' = Someone's thoughts_

**Chapter Two:**

As Allen sat outside the Black Order, waiting for his comrades, he heard a voice that he hadn't heard from in a long time.

'_**Hey Allen, what're doing?' Came Neah's voice in Allen's head**_

_'Leave me alone, Neah, I'm busy, I don't have time to list to you all the reasons that I won't give you my body.' Allen said in his head._

**_'That's not why I'm here! It's pretty boring inside you head, you know! All I have to entertain myself are your memories of you stripping random people down to their underwear in Poker. It's quite amusing. I still can't believe you did that to Tyki, of all people. I've seen that memory _****_way_****_ too many times. But, alas, even extremely hilarious things get old after a period of time.' Neah complained._**

_'So __that's__ why I've been dreaming about those incidents lately!' Allen said, 'I don't care if you get bored! Go away! I have a mission to focus on!'_

**_'Wow, and I thought we were having a moment of hilarious recognition but, it would appear I was wrong!' Neah said, faking hurt. 'Fine, I'll leave, but, worry not, darling Allen, I'll be back soon enough!' And with that, Neah was gone._**

Allen just sighed and resumed waiting for his comrades. He didn't have to wait long though, after about five minutes, he was able to hear a group of voices coming his way.

"So, are you excited to be going to summer camp, Yu?" One voice said.

"Don't call me that!" Another voice growled.

"Don't be so ant-social Yu!" The first voice scolded.

"Do you have a death wish, baka usagi?!" The second voice yelled. Allen could have sworn he head the sound of a sword being unsheathed, he knew that sound all too well.

"C-come on Yu. Why do you have to be so cruel?" The first voice whined, feigning hurt.

"THAT'S IT, YOU DIE TONIGHT, YOU RETARDED RABBIT!" The second voice yelled.

The first voice yelped and Allen heard fast footsteps and a frightened Lavi came into view.

"Oh *pant* hey Allen *pant* sorry we're late." Lavi said, plopping down on the floor beside his white-haired friend.

"Oh, it's no problem. Where are Lenalee and Bakanda?" Allen asked.

"They're on their way, but Allen, there's something you should probably know. You see, the number of Akuma sightings in the area we are heading towards have sky rocketed so Komui thought it best for someone to escort us. That someone may, or may not be..." Lavi said nervously, as if, if he said what he was trying to say, Allen would shatter into a million pieces.

"Hey, idiot pupil! Get off your ass and prepare to leave!" Yelled a voice off to Allen's right.

Allen recognized that voice instantly, images of being forced to pay off debts, being beaten, playing Poker, expensive wine, woman, and the dreaded man himself, all flashed before Allen's eyes. He looked up and saw the trademark long red hair, and half-mask of his master, General Cross Marian. Allen said nothing, but he paled considerably.

"Oi, Allen, are you alright?" Asked a slightly worried Lavi.

"Um, what? Yeah, fine, just... Rem-reminiscing." Allen muttered, his voice void of anything but pure sorrow and terror.

'_What did Cross do to this kid?' _Lavi asked himself, not for the first time, though, from what he'd seen, he's not quite sure anymore that he actually wants to know the answer.

"Hey Allen!" Lenalee said cheerfully when she saw him.

Allen's only response was a slight raise of his left hand.

"Is he okay?" Lenalee asked, worried.

"Not quite sure." Lavi responded. He looked at Allen, who had his head between his knees and was rocking back and forth while muttering something that sounded vaguely like numbers. This kid definitely needed some help.

"Get up Baka Moyashi, now is not the time to be whining!" Kanda scoffed.

This shook Allen out of his trance, "MY NAME IS ALLEN, BAKANDA! Can you say, 'Allen'?"

"Shut up Moyashi! I'll slice you to little bits! Kanda yelled, drawing Mugen... again.

"Stop it you two!" Lenalee scolded.

"Yeah, we should be heading out now." Lavi pointed out.

With great difficulty, Allen and Kanda, managed to stop glaring at one another.

"Che." Kanda scoffed as he crossed his arms and looked away from the group.

Allen sighed, "Let's go."

* * *

It didn't take the group long to reach the train station and when they arrived they found that the train, for once, hadn't left yet.

"I was expecting to have to jump on the train while it was moving." Allen said.

"Whatever, let's just find our compartment so I can get away from you." Kanda scoffed.

They put their luggage away and got to their compartment. Kanda, true to his word, sat as far away from the group as physically possible, Cross sat across from Allen and next to Lenalee, Lavi tried to sit next to Kanda, but got a sword pointed at his throat for all his trouble so he sat next to Allen, and Lenalee was forced to sit next to Cross.

The train ride started out normal enough but then Cross decided it was a good idea to open his mouth, "So, idiot apprentice, how have you managed to ignore this beautiful young lady?" He gestured to Lenalee as he said this. Oh, if Komui were here...

"MASTER!" Allen yelled, shocked. Why was he surprised? Once a womanizer, always a womanizer, no matter the situation.

"Don't yell at me, idiot pupil! Don't forget, I still have some debts that need paying." Cross threatened, smirking when he saw what this did to his apprentice. Allen snapped his mouth shut and a completely horrified expression came to his face.

"Y-you... w-wouldn't..." Allen managed to choke out, knowing full well that his master would.

Cross just smiled a smile that would put Satan to shame.

Allen hid his face in his hands for the remainder of the train ride.

* * *

Once the train stopped and the group got off, Kanda and Lavi started bickering again, Lenalee tried to avoid Cross's gaze, Cross never took his eyes off Lenalee, which left Allen to lead the way to Long Island Sound.

_**'You're going the wrong way.' Came Neah's voice.**_

_'How would you know? Have you been to this camp before?' Allen asked inside his head, he was actually hoping that Neah would say yes, he could get some information about this mysterious camp, Komui had been less than helpful earlier, before they got there._

**_'No,' There went Allen's upper hand, down the drain, 'You defy logic when it comes to getting lost so whenever you go in a certain direction, it's safe to assume that it's the wrong one.' Neah explained, Allen could hear in his voice that he was smirking._**

_'Oh shut up! I'm going the right way!' Allen yelled in his head, Neah could be so annoying when he wanted to be, and trust me, he usually wanted to be._

**_'Fine, you just keep telling yourself that, but, when you get yourself, and the others, hopelessly lost, don't come mentally crying to me because I won't be there to metaphorically hold your hand!' Neah stated, and his voice disappeared._**

Allen sighed, glad to be rid of that annoyance, if only for a little while.

"Hey, where are we?" Lenalee asked suddenly.

"We should be..." Lavi began, but stopped when he realized that they _weren't_ where they should be.

_'Oh crap.' _Allen thought.

_**'Oh ho ho, look who's lost!' Neah chided.**_

_'Don't say it Neah.' Allen warned._

**_'What? I told you so?' Neah asked._**

_'Yes.'_

**_'Oh well then, I TOLD YOU SO!' Neah yelled and burst out laughing._**

_'You're an ass.' Allen said coldly to the voice inside his head._

**_'I try.' Neah chuckled._**

_'Oh, I know you do.' Allen said._

**_Neah just kept laughing and laughing._**

_'Will you just leave now?' Allen spat._

**_'Oh, sure, I've said all I needed to say. I'll be in the back of your mind, waiting. Call for me when need be, darling Allen.' Neah said, his voice fading with every word._**

_'Creep,' Allen muttered._

**_'I HEARD THAT!' Neah yelled, his voice back._**

_'Bye!' Allen ordered._

**_'Whatever.' Neah muttered, finally going away._**

"Who was leading anyway?!" Kanda yelled.

"Ummm..." Allen muttered.

"Oh Allen." Lenalee sighed.

"I should've guessed." Lavi said, actually wondering why he hadn't.

"_Moyashi..._" Kanda growled, drawing Mugen and lunging for the boy.

Before Kanda could hit his mark though, somebody grabbed him from behind, halting his attack.

"Don't kill him... I WANT TO DO IT MYSELF! IDIOT PUPIL!" Cross yelled, pulling something out of his pocket. Allen expected it to be his master's gun but it wasn't, it was something, much, much, worse, it was... invoices!

Cross smiled but then he did something unexpected. He pushed Lenalee down the hill they were at the top of.

Lenalee then proceeded to hit Lavi, who ran into Kanda, who ran into Allen, and, in no time at all, they were all tumbling down the hill, while Cross stood calmly at the top, smoking.

As the four of them fell down, a young teen was watching the incident progress, he soon realized that, from where he was standing, he was going to be crushed by the falling bodies. He was about to move out of the way when BOOM!

The pile ended up a bit like this, Allen was, somehow, on the bottom, the teen was on top of him, Kanda was on top of the teen, Lavi was on Kanda, and Lenalee miraculously managed to land, literally sitting on Lavi's back, for Cross would never deliberately hurt a woman as beautiful as he deemed she was.

Lenalee hopped off Lavi and helped him and Kanda up, when she got to the stranger under Kanda she was surprised. She kept apologizing over and over but the teen brushed it off like it happened every day, he instead turned his attention to the crushed, white-haired, young exorcist, who had the misfortune of being of the bottom of the pile.

The last thing Allen saw before blacking out, due to being crushed by four bodies, was a pair of concerned looking sea green eyes staring down at him.

**END.**

**Tyki075: Your welcome for that beautiful cliff hanger.**

**Neah: Yeah, that was kind of mean, it's not the worst cliff hanger I've ever encountered (*cough cough* Sherlock season 2 episode 3 *cough cough*) but you ended it with the introduction of one of the best characters in the story! Of course, you also ****_started_**** it with an introduction of one of the best characters in the story, so that makes it even.**

**Tyki075: Did I? Who? I introduced Allen in the first chapter and Kanda as well, Niko comes in later, Tyki too, I guess Lavi and Lenalee were introduced but Lenalee isn't by far the best character...**

**Neah: Ouch. I WAS TALKING ABOUT ME YOU MEANIE!**

**Tyki075: Oooooohhhhhh. No.**

**Neah: Huh? No? What does that mean?**

**Tyki075: It means, I love you to death, Neah, I do, but, right now, you are so not the best character in the story, you're probably with Annabeth, who hasn't been introduced yet, but is really awesome, maybe.**

**Neah: You can be so cruel sometime, you know that?**

**Tyki075: Of course. It's one of my best traits.**

**Neah: If that's one of your best, I don't want to see the other ones!**

**Tyki075: *evil smile* SHUT UP! JUST FOR SAYING THAT, GO TO THE CLOSET OF SHAME!**

**Neah: NOOOOO ANYWHERE BUT THERE!**

**Tyki075: Guards, take him away!**

***Nothing happens***

**Tyki075: Okay, so maybe I don't have guards, but I will soon! Now until then, can you take yourself to the Closet of Shame?**

**Neah: Seriously?**

**Tyki075: Yeah, I'm really sorry about this.**

**Neah: Whatever. *Walks away to the Closet of Shame where he encounters Allen* (to Allen) You're still here?!**

**Allen: Yeah, she hasn't let me out yet...**

**Neah: Holy crap, that woman is evil...**

**Tyki075: Anyways, sorry about Neah's stupidity and my lack of guards, it's all my fault, I hope you liked the chapter! I tried to make it longer and fix it up a bit but if there is anything that you think needs changing, just leave a review, and ask a question if you so please, to me, or the characters, and I'll do my best to answer them in the next chapter. See you in a little while (not literally noting that I'm writing and can't ****_actually _****see you... LITERALISM! It's beautiful)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I OWN EITHER OF THESE THINGS THEN YOU ARE AN IDIOT.**

**Tki075: Hello, I'm sorry that this took so long, I'm so lazy, plus it didn't help that once I was almost done typing up this chapter, my stupid God damn computer deleted the entire things, so this is the second time that I have had to type this up. So, to give you a warning, Tyki is pretty OOC in this chapter.**

**Tyki: What? Why?**

**Tyki075: 'Cause I said so!**

**Tyki: But why the hell would you make me OOC? Don't you like my personality?**

**Tyki075: No, my username includes your name because I hate your character. (sarcasm) Don't be stupid or you'll be thrown into the Closet of Shame!**

**Tyki: NO! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT! WOULD YOU REALLY DO THAT TO ****_ME!?_**

**Tyki075: Sorry, don't want people thinking I've gone soft!**

**Tyki: PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!**

**Tyki075: Anything you say? Well, alright then, I have a proposition!**

**Tyki *gulp* A-and what w-wo-would that be?**

**Tyk075: It's something you'll have to complete with Kanda, but, that aside, we should probably start the chapter, and don't worry readers, you'll find out about the project I have planned for Tyki and Kanda soon enough Mwahahahahahah *cough cough* anyways, to the story!**

**'****_Moyashi' = Neah_**

_'Moyashi'= Someone's thoughts_

Chapter Three:

Allen woke up in what seemed to be an infirmary, there were people in beds and bandages all around him, one guy literally had an arrow in his arm and he barely seemed phased, he was even flirting with some girl.

"Where am I?" Allen wondered aloud.

"Oh, Allen, you're up!" Lenalee said from her spot beside the bed, she closed the book she had been reading, "We're at Camp Half-Blood, the camp we were heading to."

"Does that mean..." Dare he hope, "I went the right way?"

"Well, sort of..." Lenalee said.

_'Hahaha? Take that Neah! I went the right way!' Allen yelled, victorious._

**_'Shut up you smug little shit!' Neah yelled._**

"Um, Allen, Komui accidentally gave us the wrong coordinates." Lenalee muttered, not wanting to crush the boy's hopes.

"So... I went the wrong way?" Allen asked, looking heartbroken.

"No! Well, sort of, I mean, you took us where we needed to go, just... not where we were supposed to go." Lenalee muttered, feeling really guilty that she was the one to have to tell him this, he had looked so hopeful.

And with that, Allen's spirits were shattered, he had gone the wrong, who cares if it was technically the right way, it was still the wrong way.

**_'Bwahahahahahahahaha!' Neah laughed, 'You were so happy! You still went the wrong way! It's more than I can take! You're such a dumbass.' If Neah could have, he would have rolled on the floor laughing, but he had to settle with falling on the floor of Allen's mind and rolling around, though it would have been better if Allen could see him._**

_'Shut up! Who asked you? It's not my fault I'm directionally challenged!' Allen yelled._

**_This just sent Neah into another fit of uncontrollable laughter._**

"Screw him." Allen accidentally said this part out loud.

"Screw who?" Lenalee asked, both worried and curious, she was hoping that Allen wasn't talking about Komui, though she wouldn't be surprised, he had a perfectly good reason.

"Huh? Oh, no one!" Allen said quickly, waving his hand in front of him. He didn't want his friends to worry about him talking to Neah.

**_'Why? Do you think I'm a bad influence?' Neah asked, offended._**

_'Of course not! I totally think that trying to get your nephew to kill people is an amazing influence!' Allen said sarcastically._

_**'Why do you hurt me so. All I do is love you, darling nephew, and all you do is reject me, your loving uncle.' Neah whined.**_

Before the two could start bickering again Allen heard a voice that he had hoped to not hear until after the mission was over.

"AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!" Came a shrill shriek.

"Wait, is that Road?" Lenalee asked, jumping up from her seat, already prepared for a battle.

"No, it's someone far worse." Allen gulped, he seemed depressed, but Lenalee could also tell that there was a strong longing in his eyes.

In a flash a figure came sprinting into the infirmary, silencing everyone. They ran towards Allen and Lenalee, knocking anyone and everyone who got in there way to the ground.

When the figure got close enough, Lenalee got a good look at their face, "Tyki Mikk?" She asked, shocked, he usually was so formal and a bit sadistic, not as sadistic as say, Road, but still sadistic, now he was acting like a lovesick fangirl.

Tyki grabbed Allen and pulled him out of bed and into a hug, "How dare you not tell me that you were here!" Tyki sobbed as he clutched Allen.

The teen that had previously been crushed by the exorcists came running into the infirmary, trying to see what had caused the commotion, "Instructor?" He asked when he saw Tyki.

Tyki looked up, "Yes Percy? Did you need something?" The man asked, not letting go of Allen and looking slightly murderous that his moment had been interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Percy said, not seeing the murderous intent in Tyki's eyes.

"I'm eating an apple, what does it look like I'm doing?!" Tyki said, raising his voice.

"Um, truthfully it looks like your strangling the one of the new campers." Percy muttered.

"Your dumber than you look, obviously, I'm _hugging_ my precious Allen." Tyki sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, alright then?" Percy said, uncertain about what to do as Allen was steadily turning blue due to lack of oxygen.

Apparently Allen had enough breath left in his lungs to say, "Okay, couple things, one, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He yelled as he shoved a very reluctant and disappointed Tyki away. He gasped for a couple minutes before saying, "Alright, now, who are you?" He asked Percy.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Said boy said with a small wave.

"Alrigh... wait... Poseidon?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, you know, the sea god? From Greek myths?" Percy said, wondering how this boy had found his way to Camp Half-Blood, gotten into the camp, was sixteen, and didn't know about the gods. During his last visit to Olympus, Percy made all the gods promise to claim _all_ of their children. This kid was obviously a demigod, and he obviously hadn't been claimed, when Percy found out which god had been slacking off, there would be Tartarus to pay!

"Wait, you mean the myths are real?" Allen asked. _'Don't tell me that I have to deal with more gods! One is enough thank you very much, I don't even believe in Him and He still causes me trouble.'_

**_'Now, now, should you really be saying that?' Neah scolded._**

_'My entire life has been hell, 'God' hasn't done anything to help, I fight with all I have, I protect everyone I can, I love as much as possible, I follow His stupid agenda and what do I get in return? I get you, I get pain, I get suffering, I get loss, I get hatred, and I get betrayal. I do everything He has asked of me and I still get burned, I think I have the right to complain just a little.' Allen scoffed._

**_Neah said nothing for a while, thinking over what he had just heard, "I have a proposition for you. I want to make a deal, we share the body, you give me times where I can use your body, when you're tired or injured in a battle, I can take over, I can have a turn sometimes, when you say yes, of course, sure, I'll most likely take over without permission once or twice (WAY more than that) but I promise not to do anything that would jeopardize you or your friends. What do you say?' Neah said._**

_'Why?' Allen said simply._

**_'Huh?' Neah asked, a bit surprised by the answer._**

_'You could just get rid of me and take my body for yourself, why make a deal with me?' Allen explained._

**_'Well, I guess it's because... I don't want to kill you. You are a young, kind, adorable kid who's gone through hell and come back smiling. God has screwed you over when it comes to fate and destiny, and life in general, I wish Mana had chosen someone else to carry my memories and spirit but I can't change his decision now, all I can do is lessen the load a bit. Plus, you're a strong kid, I'm beginning to doubt if I'd win the battle and I still want to kill the Earl, and you deserve to kill the Earl too, so why not make it so we both can _****_together_****_, two is always better than one.' Neah said._**

_Allen smiled, 'Well then, I accept.'_

**_'Great, can I have a go then?' Neah asked, hopeful._**

_'What? NO! Of course not! Maybe later. I'm with my friends right now, baka!' Allen said._

**_'Oh, in that case, you would probably like to know that your friends are having a conversation with you.' Neah pointed out._**

_'WHAT? Oh shit! Thanks for pointing this out sooner!' Allen yelled, shutting Neah out and paying attention to his friends._

"Allen? Allen?!" Lenalee was trying to get his attention while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Allen said, blinking.

"Are you even paying attention?" Lenalee asked, slightly worried, as always.

"Oh, I'm sorry, no." Allen muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head slowly.

Tyki eyed Allen curiously, he didn't usually space out like this. _'Did it have something to do with the Fourteenth?' Tyki wondered._

"Percy was just telling us what this camp is." Lenalee said.

It took Percy about twenty more minutes to explain everything again.

"So you believe that we're demigods?" Allen clarified, skepticism clear in his voice.

"Yeah, hopefully you'll be claimed by your godly parent tonight." Percy said.

_'Claimed by his parent?' Allen thought, 'When I was a kid, before Mana found me, I always dreamed of my parents coming to rescue me from the pain in this world, but, after a while, I came to accept the fact that my parents never cared for me, so I just gave up.' _

**_'Wow, aren't you depressing?' Neah teases, when he didn't get the usual,_**_ 'Shut the hell up!' __**from his nephew, he became worried, 'Are you alright?'**_

_'Yeah, i'm fine.' Allen muttered._

**_'Don't lie to me. Don't be scared, it's going to be fine.' Neah said, doing his best to comfort the young boy._**

_Allen just nodded slightly._

"Well, now that that's over, I'm going to show Allen around!" Tyki said, grabbing Allen's wrist and hauling him out of the infirmary.

"What?! Wait! No!" Allen yelled as he was dragged along.

"Oh come on! It's been forever since we've seen each other!" Tyki said.

Allen just sighed in defeat and let the older man drag him around the camp, pointing things out.

The pair got some weird looks and more than one person mutter something along the lines of, "Why is Tyki dragging that weird kid around?"

"Hey Tyki," Allen said, interrupting the man as he was explaining the Big House, "Why do people keep calling you 'Instructor'?"

"Well, I tech hand to hand combat." Tyki said simply.

"Seriously?" Allen asked.

"The Earl told me to retrieve the Innocence but I had a feeling that this mission was going to take a while, noting that most things that happen here could be deemed strange, so I took on a cover, at first I was just going to be a camper, but Chiron realized my skill for hand to hand combat so he asked me to teach. Plus, I was one on the Noahs with a godly parent." Tyki explained.

_'Out of all the Noahs, why did the Earl have to send Tyki?' Allen sighed._

**_'Just to piss you off, oh look, it worked!' Neah said._**

_'Shut up.' Allen muttered._

**_'Shouldn't you be happy to see him? He is your boyfriend after all.' Neah said._**

_'What are you... He's not my boyfriend!' Allen stuttered, blushing as he lied through his teeth._

**_'Don't try lying to me, darling nephew, it won't get you very far.' Neah sighed._**

_'Whatever. And I am happy to see him, it's just I don't want the others to find out that we're dating! I'm already under suspicion, thanks a lot by the way, I don't want to give anyone another reason to not trust me. I mean, I just got rid of Hitler wannabe (_A/N You should be able to guess who that** it)**_, I don't need someone else on my back.' Allen said._

**_'What do you mean when you say, 'Got rid of'? Did you finally take my advice and kill that smug son of a bitch?!' Neah asked, excited._**

_'Oh no, I did something far worse! I got him fired! The Order was his life and I took it away, though I SERIOUSLY wanted to kill him, it serves him right for all the pain and_ _torture I went through. It was a pain in the butt to achieve it, but that crushed look on his face, that burning hatred in his eyes when he looked at me, was enough!' Allen had begun to chuckle darkly, devil horns were growing on his head, and he was surrounded in a aura that was dark enough to put a Noah to shame and make them go cry to their mommies._

**_'Shit! I dragged Black Allen out! I think now would be the best time to retreat, I'll let Tyki deal with the aftermath.' And with that, Neah resided to the farthest reaches of Allen's mind._**

Allen had gone all Black Allen outside his head as well and Tyki was, to say the least, trembling at the sight of his boyfriend, usually such a kind person who cared for everyone, laughing manically while devil horns emerged from his head and a murderous aura surrounded him, _'This kid can be __scary__ when he wants to be.' Tyki shuddered._

Soon, Black Allen disappeared and regular Allen smiled innocently as if nothing had happened at all.

"You are one scary ass kid, you know that right, Shounen?" Tyki said.

"Of course!" Allen smiled as he snaked his arms around Tyki's neck,"But it just makes you love me more doesn't it?"

"You know me so well." Tyki said as he closed the distance between them.

They both leaned into the kiss when they heard a growl that could have shaken the Earth.

"What the fuck was that?!" Tyki yelled, disappointed that their kiss had been interrupted but curious as to the source of the sound.

"Sorry, guess it's been a while since I've eaten." Allen muttered, face red.

"THAT WAS YOUR STOMACH?!" Tyki yelled, obviously he had never encountered Allen's appetite before, which is sort of surprising since they had spent many nights together.

"Yeah, sorry about that, do you mind if we find something to eat?" Allen asked, still red in the face.

"Oh, sure." Tyki said, disappointed at their moment being murdered.

Allen saw the look of disappointment on Tyki's face, "You know, I bet I can wait a few more minutes. If you want."

Tyki smiled and pulled the small boy into a kiss. They stayed like this for about five minutes but pulled apart quickly when they heard a gasp, they both turned around and saw Lenalee standing behind them, opened mouthed, and completely shocked. She ran off before either of them could say anything.

"God dammit," Allen muttered, "I'll talk to her after dinner, but right now, I'm feeling a little light headed." He began to fall over.

"Whoa," Tyki said steadying him, "We should probably get some food in you."

Allen nodded.

The pair walked to the dinning hall and Allen looked like he was about to cry when he saw all the food. Tyki could only sit in awe as he watched the small boy eat.

"That was amazing!" Allen said as he finished eating.

"Did you leave any left Moyashi?" Lavi chuckled as he walked up behind them, followed by Kanda, Percy, and a very uncomfortable looking Lenalee.

"Shut up baka usagi?" Allen huffed.

Before they could start fighting a centaur walked up to the front of the dinning hall, gaining everyone's attention, "I would like to say that we have some new campers," He gestured to the group, "I expect you all to treat them with respect and kindness."

All the camper's eyes were on them and soon everyone gasped, symbols had appeared above Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee's heads, a spear, an owl, and a lightning bolt (**A/N I'm not sure what the actual signs are so I made some up, Kanda is Ares, with a spear, Lavi is Athena, with an owl, and Lenalee is Zeus, with a lightning bolt) **Soon all the campers were bowing.

Allen was really uncomfortable, especially since he hadn't had a sign appear over his own head, he began to slowly back away, "Riiigggggghhhtt, well, I'm just gonna go." And with that he broke into a run and sprinted away.

He was pretty far away when he heard footsteps behind him, "Allen! Wait!"

He turned around to see Lenalee so he stopped.

"Can we talk about earlier?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry it's just..." Allen began.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT?! DO YOU NOT TRUST US?! I thought you would at least tell me." Lenalee yelled, getting angry, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? Of course I trust you!" Allen said, shocked.

"Then why would you not tell me!?" Lenalee yelled.

"Look, I have been stressed out to no extent, I've got the Fourteenth, plus my usual Exorcist duties, not to mention that, up until recently, I've had Hitler wannabe to deal with, plus I do get a private life! You don't need to know everything about what's going on in my life!" Allen yelled, storming off.

After Allen had left Lenalee had immediately felt guilty for what she had said. Had she really just yelled at him for having a life beyond the Order? "Oh Allen, I'm so sorry." She muttered to no one in particular.

Meanwhile, Allen had stopped fuming and was also feeling guilty, _'Why did I yell that?'_

**_'Oh come on! Don't tell me you are feeling bad for having feelings, you hero complex?' Neah said._**

_'I didn't have the right to yell like that. She didn't do anything wrong.' Allen said._

**_'Yes you did! She was prying into your personal life! You have a right to have emotions! You may be an exorcist, but you're still human!' Neah said._**

_'No I'm not, I'm just a weapon.' Allen muttered._

**_Neah was silent for a second, 'DON'T YOU EVER LET ME HEAR THAT COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AGAIN! YOU ARE NOT JUST A WEAPON! YOU HAVE EMOTIONS, DESIRES, THE WILL TO LIVE, THE WILL TO FIGHT! WEAPONS DON'T HAVE THAT! YOU ARE A HUMAN! YOU ARE JERRY'S BEST COSTUMER! YOU ARE MY BIGGEST SOURCE OF STRESS AND WORRY! YOU ARE LENALEE'S BEST FRIEND AND BIGGEST WORRY! YOU ARE KANDA'S GREATEST ANNOYANCE AND GREATEST INFLUENCE, THOUGH HE WOULD NEVER ADMIT IT! YOU ARE LAVI'S EXCEPTION TO THE LAW THAT BOOKMAN CAN'T HAVE FEELINGS! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT KOMUI HAS EVEN CONSIDERED GOOD ENOUGH FOR LENALEE, THOUGH HE SHOT DOWN THE IDEA FOUR SECONDS AFTER THINKING IT, HE HAS NEVER EVEN BEGUN TO THINK IT ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE! YOU ARE CROSS' WAY OF GETTING OUT OF PAYING DEBT AND ALSO ONE OF THE ONLY THINGS HE HAS EVER CARED ABOUT OTHER THAN BOOZE AND WOMAN! YOU ARE KRORY'S FIRST FRIEND! YOU WERE THE FIRST PERSON EVER TO SAY THANK YOU TO MIRANDA AND THE FIRST PERSON TO ACCEPT HER! YOU ARE TYKI'S LOVE AND LIFE! YOU ARE THE EARL'S BIGGEST ENEMY AND THE PERSON HE WANTS ON HIS SIDE MOST OF ALL! YOU ARE LINK'S CHARGE AND FRIEND, THOUGH IT MAY NOT SEEM LIKE IT! YOU ARE THE LOVER OF AKUMAS. YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS EVER WALKED THROUGH THE FIRES OF HELL, ONLY TO COME OUT SMILING. YOU HIDE BEHIND THAT FAKE SMILE OF YOURS, JUST SO THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU DON'T WORRY OR FEEL SAD! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST HERO COMPLEX THAT I HAVE EVER ENCOUNTERED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! YOU ARE MY CUTE LITTLE NEPHEW! _****_YOU ARE ALLEN WALKER!_****_ YOU ARE NOT, AND WILL NEVER BE, JUST A WEAPON!' Neah roared._**

_Allen was silent for a while, 'Thank you... uncle.' He smiled._

_**'You're damn right thank you.' Neah muttered, though inside he was relieved. He didn't really know what came over him or how Allen would react, truthfully he was expecting the boy to be angry. Even if he was, Neah would never regret what he had said, it was the most truthful thing he has ever said in his life.**_

Allen was so distracted with his conversation that he didn't notice the man that was standing right in front of him until he had rammed right into him.

"Ow. I'm so sorry!" Allen said as he quickly helped the man up.

"Watch where you're going brat! What's your name!?" The man yelled as he brushed himself off.

"A-Allen Walker, sir." Allen muttered, for some reason this man made him want to turn around and run away.

"Don't mutter! Do you even know who you're talking to?!" The man yelled.

"No, I'm sorry, sir." Allen said, this time louder so he didn't piss the man off more than he already was.

"I'm Hades, God of the Underworld."

**End.**

**Tyki075: I FINALLY FINISHED! REJOICE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! TAKE THAT VETUS199914! *runs around screaming insanely while waving arms around* *stops and calms down* Anyways...**

**Percy: *interrupts* It took you long enough to introduce me! Why was I such a small part?!**

**Tyki075: Don't interrupt me baka! And don't complain! You're lucky you're even in this story at all Mr. Johnson!**

**Percy: It's Jackson.**

**Tyki075: Shut the fuck up! I hit the wrong buttons on the keyboard!**

**Percy: Right, so anyways, how many times was I in this chapter? Three maybe four? What the hell?**

**Tyki075: Are you asking to die? What part of 'Do not complain' do you have trouble with stupid?**

**Percy: Gosh sorry!**

**Tyki075: You better be! Or else you face my wrath!**

**Percy: Pwsh, what wrath?**

**Tyki075: That's it, to the Closet of Shame with you! Guards!**

**Percy: You do ****_not _**** have guards. *Tyki and Kanda walk out holding spears* Oh my gods, you have guards!**

**Tyki075: Hahahaha! Yes I do!**

**Percy: How the hell did you make them agree to this?!**

**Tyki075: Well, Tyki did it in exchange for not being thrown into the Closet of Shame and Kanda did it to get Mugen back.**

**Kanda: *growls as he eyes the sword, that just magically appeared in my hands, with longing***

**Tyki075: Now take him away!**

**Percy: What?! I thought you were kidding! I'm sorry! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO *he yells as he is dragged to the dreaded Closet of Shame***

**Tyki075: Well, that's one problem down. Now, so sorry for the long wait, I'm a lazy little shit, I know. But, I hoped you liked the chapter and if you think it needs anything or I should change anything (unless it's Poker Pair, NOBODY CAN MAKE ME CHANGE THAT! NOBODY!) or if you just have a question you want me, or the characters, to answer at the beginning of the next chapter, please leave it in the review or, if you prefer, PM me! Also, I'll be camping for the next three days so I can't update but I will be writing the chapters so yaaaayy! That's pretty much it. Well, see you when I post next! Hopefully it won't take so god damn long! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN, BUT IF ALL GOES ACCORDING TO PLAN THAT MIGHT CHANGE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tyki075: Hello again! I finally got the fourth chapter up! Yaaay! I know you're happy! If you weren't than you wouldn't be reading this fanfiction still. I hope you've all had a good summer because, though no one wants to admit it, summer is drawing to a close.**

**Percy: Hurry it up already! These people have been waiting for a while thanks to your laziness!**

**Tyki075: Shut up! Why are you even here!? You were in the last author's note!**

**Percy: Usually you have D. Gray-man characters here so you wanted to add Percy Jackson characters so as not to seem like a bitch and I'm the only one that has come into the story yet.**

**Tyki075: Dammit! You're right! Luckily Nico and Annabeth come in in this chapter so I don't have to hear you bitch all the time! But fear not readers, we will still include the whiny shits from D. Gray-man!**

**Lavi: Why are we whiny shits?**

**Tyki075: What the hell!? I SAID I WAS DOING PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS RIGHT NOW!**

**Lavi: That doesn't answer my question.**

**Tyki075: All of the characters are whiny little shits. Who said you were special?**

**Lavi: Oh, okay than.**

**Tyki075: Now leave!**

**Lavi: But...**

**Tyki075: *glares* Out. Now. Usagi!**

**Lavi: Fine. But, just as a warning, you've been hanging around Yu too much! *leaves***

**Tyki075: Finally, now, I know it takes me a while to update but I just want to say that, I will never abandon this story, not until it's finished. If I do, I give you all permission to come and murder me or chain me to a table until I update, well, unless my sister gets to me first... or the fanfiction side of me.**

**Percy: Do I have permission to kill you?**

**Tyki075: No!**

**Percy: Damn you.**

**Tyki075: Shut up you sadistic bastard!**

**Percy: You are SO much more sadistic than I am.**

**Tyki075: I never denied that.**

**Percy: Well at least she admits it.**

**Tyki075: Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, wait, I wanted to respond to a couple of reviews:**

**Matt says: "****You got the symbols right. Also Road is the one with the crush on Allen."**

**I want to say that one, thanks for reviewing it really helps me make the story better. And two, I know that Road is the one with the crush on Allen but I will forever ship Tyki and Allen so I'm going to completely disregard this fact, sorry if you don't like that.**

**Vetus199914 says: "****Hello dearest Gecko-chan! I am happy that after days of moping around and sobbing on my shoulder you finally got around to rewriting this. And Dolly I hope you know how much I love your writing. Seeing as I have already given you my corrections I won't bother restating them. I don't have a question, but a request which is a hot make out section from poker pair. That's it, love you by!**

**-Vetus"**

**To you, dear Vetus, I want to say, STOP CALLING ME GECKO-CHAN GOD DAMMIT! JUST 'CAUSE YOU CALL ME THAT AT HOME DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN CALL ME THAT WHEN REVIEW ****ONLINE**** WHERE PEOPLE WILL SEE IT! (Yes, I am bringing this up in my fanfiction, get over it, I won't stand for it any longer god dammit!). Also, you don't need to correct my small mistakes every time I update a story! And last, I will gladly grant that wish, hot make out session coming right up! I would say thanks for reviewing but that nickname pisses me off so no.**

**And last, ARandomAuthor14 says, "TT Please update soon! I literally screamed when I reached the end! This is SO VERY GREAT i needed to scream when it ended. TAT PLEASE UPDATE SOON THIS IS REALLY GREAT AND INTERESTING!"**

**Thanks for reviewing and I'm really glad you like it! A lot, apparently. That's some of the best feedback since I was told that I would suffer if I didn't update soon. (I don't count Vetus199914's reviews since she is still pissing me off). I will make sure that I start updating quicker! Glad you find it interesting!**

**Percy: That was a good amount of reviews! I'm surprised with the review from ARandomAuthor14, it was quite... exciting. But no one asked any questions! STOP BEING SO CLEAR WHEN WRITING THIS STORY SO PEOPLE HAVE A REASON TO ASK QUESTIONS! I'm so bored! I need to answer questions!**

**Tyki075: Okay, why are you such an idiot?**

**Percy: Shut up!**

**Tyki075: Well, I'm gonna get to the story now!**

_**'Moyashi' = Neah talking**_

_'Moyashi' = Someone's thoughts_

**_Chapter Four:_**

"I'm Hades, God of the Underworld."

Allen completely froze, '_Why would a god be here?'_

**_'Well, it is a camp for demigods, maybe he's visiting his kid?' Neah said._**

_'You shut up! You've already gotten me into enough trouble!' Allen yelled._

**_'But, darling nephew, that was completely your fault. You should always pay attention to where you are going, even when you are having mental conversations with your loving uncle!' Neah said._**

Allen just rolled his eyes.

"Are you rolling your eyes at me, you insolent boy!?" Hades yelled in a rage, apparently he had noticed that eye roll.

"What? NO! I'm so sorry! I promise, it wasn't you who I was rolling my eyes at!" Allen yelled, hoping that Hades wouldn't ask any further questions.

"Than who was it at?"

_'Do my wishes ever come true?' Allen wondered, cursing his bad luck. _"Um..." Allen began but was saved any further explanation by a frantic Lavi.

"Moyashi! We thought you'd disappeared... again." He said, out of breath.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN, BAKA USAGI! WHY CAN YOU PEOPLE NEVER GET IT RIGHT!?" Allen yelled, completely forgetting that the god of the Underworld was standing right next to him.

"So, who's the old geezer?" Lavi asked, being his usual rude self.

"Huh? Oh, that's Hades," Allen said casually, not realizing what he had said until _after_ he'd said it, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry sir! Please forgive my friend's rudeness!" Allen bowed very low.

"Che." Came a scoff from behind Lavi.

"Yu's here!" Lavi squealed, not that different from an excited fangirl.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT BAKA USAGI!" Kanda yelled.

"Hey guys, have you found him yet?!" Yelled a black haired boy who was running towards them.

"Yeah Nico! Thanks!" Lavi said, waving to the boy, Nico.

"Yeah no probl..." Nico began but when he saw Hades he scowled, "Oh, hey dad." He sounded VERY unenthusiastic.

Hades scoffed and turned to Allen, "I know you from somewhere. Hmmmmm... Oh! I knew your mother VERY well. I totally forgot she had a kid though, oops, hehe." He laughed nervously.

"Dad, are you saying that Allen is your kid?" Nico growled.

"Pretty much. Should I claim him?" Hades said, rubbing the back of his head.

"YES!" Nico, Lavi, and Allen yelled at the same time.

"Fine. Brat, come with me." Hades sighed, grabbing Allen by the back of the collar on his Exorcist coat, picking him up, and carrying him to the dining hall.

"Oi, Chiron!" Hades yelled, interrupting dinner.

"Hades?" Chiron asked, surprised, "What brings you here?"

"Before I answer that, I have to say that, sadly, _this_," He thrust Allen forward, still holding him up by his collar, "Is mine," Everyone began bowing, "Don't you dare bow!" Hades yelled, stopping everyone in their tracks. Everyone straightened out.

Chiron was, to say the least, surprised by this turn of events, two big three children in one day.

"Now, I need Coral Beard's kid, my 'child', Zeus's brat, and _this_," He held Allen up again, "To follow me." Hades than turned around, still holding Allen, and walked towards the Big House.

* * *

When everyone was at the Big House, which included, Allen, Hades, Chiron, Nico, Lenalee, and Percy, along with Lavi, Kanda, and Annabeth, who insisted on being there, (Tyki was watching and listening through the window) Hades began to explain what he was doing there,

"I have a quest for you, my wife, Persephone, has been kidnapped by a man called the Millennium Earl," Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda, traded glances, "He's threatening to kill her and turn her into an Akuma. I want you to save her." Hades explained.

"Where is she being held?" Allen asked.

"Florida." Hades answered.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"How the hell should I know?! Maybe the Earl likes Florida?!" Hades spat.

"No, stupid! That's not what I meant!" Percy growled, "I mean, why would the Earl want to kidnap Persephone?"

"How dare you speak to me like that!? But, that aside," Hades glared at Percy, "for revenge against the gods."

"Why would he want revenge?" Annabeth asked.

"That's not information that you need to know to complete the quest." Hades said.

"Wait, why do you want us to do it? You hate the children of Zeus and Poseidon, we aren't even sure you like your own children! So why come to us for help?" Percy asked.

"Because, even if I hate to admit it, you are the strongest demigods and I need the strong ones." Hades muttered the words like they were poison.

This left everyone in complete silence, no one had expected that answer. The god of the Underworld actually admitted the fact that they aren't extremely weak morons.

"Why don't you do it yourself? Surely you're stronger than all of us." Lavi said, breaking the silence but pointing out what everyone was thinking.

"I HAVE MY REASONS! YOU WILL LEAVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Hades yelled as he disappeared.

"Well perfect! We could have gotten more information out of him!" Kanda yelled, having the strong urge to slice the god of the Underworld for not giving them more information.

"I seriously doubt that he would have told us anything else." Nico sighed. Percy and Annabeth also sighed and nodded their heads.

"You are all to leave in the morning so I suggest that you get a good night's rest. Percy, show, Ms. Lee and Mr. Kanda to the Zeus and Ares cabin. Mr. Lavi just follow Annabeth to the Athena cabin. And Mr. Walker, just follow Nico to the Hades cabin." Chiron said.

All of them nodded and went their respected ways.

"I'm going for a walk, our cabin is the black one over there." Nico said, pointing to the black cabin and walking away, leaving Allen alone.

Allen sighed and walked towards the cabin.

_**'Don't get lost.' Neah warned, you could hear the smirk in his voice.**_

_'I hate you sometimes, Neah, I really do.' Allen spat._

**_'NO ALLEN! DARLING NEPHEW! I'M SORRY! YOU CAN'T HATE ME! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!' Neah sobbed._**

Allen just chuckled.

**_'Allen! Allen?! Answer me! Do you hate me?! PLEASE NO! YOU CAN'T! I NEED YOU TO LOVE ME! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE I CAN TALK TO AND I LOVE YOU, YOU ARE MY ADORABLE INNOCENT NEPHEW! PLEASE!' Neah kept sobbing, he was now on his mental knees._**

_'Fine, I still love you.' Allen sighed._

**_'THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU TOO!' Neah was now clutching Allen's _****_consciousness (A/N Imagine it was a real body but in Allen's mind!) like it was the last thing keeping him alive._**

Allen blocked out the sound of the his uncle sobbing and walked into the dark cabin, there were only two bunk beds, apparently not many people sleep here, there were no windows, and there were torches lining the walls, lighting the room. Allen focused in on a person that was on the bottom bunk of one of the beds, staring at him,

"DO you want something Tyki?" Allen asked, words cold but tone welcoming.

"Well, I thought, since we haven't seen each other in a while, that we could have some _fun_ tonight..." Tyki said seductively, stepping closer to Allen.

**WARNING: HOT MAKE-OUT SESSION AHEAD, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT SKIP THOUGH I DON'T SUGGEST SKIPPING BECAUSE TYKIxALLEN IS ****AMAZING**

Allen pulled the older man into a passionate kiss, his hands getting tangled in the dark curly hair of his lover. Allen tilted his head to the side and kissed more passionately, he felt a tongue push against his lower lip, pleading for entry, Allen was more than happy to oblige, opening his mouth.

Tyki's tongue plunged into Allen's mouth, memorizing the taste of his young lover.

Tyki backed Allen up against a wall, his tongue exploring as much of the young boy's mouth as it could.

Allen moaned slightly, "Tyki... bed" Allen panted, parting for breath.

Tyki nodded, slightly disappointed at the lack of Allen's lip against his own. He picked up the boy bridal style and carried him to the bed. Tyki crashed his lips against Allen's and clutched the boy to him.

**A/N Now, this is where things get censored so I'n not going to get into it, I MIGHT do some Lemon once I get more accustom to writing fanfiction and more comfortable with the concept of Lemon but I will NEVER do Lemon in this story, I promise. NEVER EVER! I AM NOT GOING TO DO LEMON IN THIS STORY!**

**HOT MAKE-OUT SESSION OVER, I'M SO SORRY, HOPE IT WAS TO YOUR LIKING VETUS199914, THANKS FOR SUGGESTING IT, THOUGH I WAS GOING TO DO IT ANYWAY. THERE IS CERTAINLY GOING TO BE MORE IN THE FUTURE *fangirl squeal* ****_POKER__ PAIR!_**

* * *

The next morning everyone gathered outside the Big House, which included, Allen, Percy, Lavi, Kanda, Nico, Annabeth, Lenalee, Tyki, and Road.

"Wait, why is Road here? Road, why are you here?" Lavi asked.

"I've been here the whole time. You guys really haven't noticed?! Wow." Road said.

"Who's your godly parent?" Lenalee asked.

"Morphias. God of Dreams." Road shrugged.

"Makes sense." Allen muttered.

Lavi, Lenalee, and Tyki nodded.

"What about you?" Lenalee turned to Tyki.

"Aphrodite." Tyki said.

"That DEFINITELY makes sense." Allen muttered under his breath, smirking.

"Interesting. But, sorry to break this to you but, you two are NOT coming!" Percy yelled at the two Noahs (not including Allen), "We have enough people to worry about."

"But...!" Tyki began.

"Hell no! I'm not working with some Noah!" Kanda spat, making Allen wince.

Lavi noticed Allen flinch and nudged Kanda.

"What?!" Kanda yelled but stopped short when he saw the serious look on Lavi's face, for some reason Kanda didn't think that look belonged on the Usagi's face.

Lavi gestured to Allen, who had his head down, with his bangs covering eyes.

Kanda gave a small, "Che." **(A/N That seems to be all he ever says)** but didn't say anything else.

Tyki had also noticed Allen's wince and put a comforting arm around the boy's waist.

"Well, we should be off!" Lenalee said, trying to lessen the tension in the air.

"Right!" Lavi said, "How are we going to get there?"

"By foot." Annabeth said.

"Why don't we just take a plane?" Allen asked.

"Because you, me, and Nico aren't allowed in the sky. Zeus doesn't like us that much." Percy said, shivering at the thought of flying and getting struck down by the lord of the skies.

"Can we just get going now?" Lavi whined, really wanting to get going, being the impatient rabbit he is.

"Sure! Come on guys!" Annabeth said, exiting Camp Half-Blood with everybody following, minus Tyki and Road, who still weren't allowed to come, although they later followed in secret)

* * *

Eight Hours Later

They were lost, already.

"Moyashi!" Kanda accused the young Exorcist, drawing Mugen.

"It's not my fault!" Allen defended, ready to activate Crown Clown if need be, "I wasn't even leading this time! It was Percy!"

"Che." Kanda reluctantly put Mugen away.

Percy released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, "Well, I think we should set up camp here, we've been walking all day."

Percy was right, they all nodded their agreement. The area they were staying in was a clearing with a river nearby. There were trees all around the clearing, so all in all, it was a pretty damn good spot.

As they set up, two followers hid themselves in the trees.

"Tyki~pon!" Road whined as she picked at the bark of a tree, "Why can't we come out?! I want to hug Allen so bad!"

"First, We might be sent back if we come out now! Second, you are not allowed to hug Allen without his, or my, permission first!" Tyki scolded sternly.

"But you hug him all the time without his permission!" Road whined.

"Yes, but that's different! Plus, I have my own permission!" Tyki said, "Now, shut up or we'll get caught!"

Road gave him a small "Hmpff," But didn't say anything else, though she did start pouting.

"We have a problem." Allen said as he finished setting up the tents.

"What?" Annabeth said, looking for any flaws in her arrangements or packing.

"We don't have enough tents for everyone." Allen said, gesturing to the tents he had just set up. There were six of them.

"Um, Allen, there are six tents and there are six of us, that's enough." Annabeth said slowly.

"Not true," Allen said, "There are also those two Noah who are trying to hide behind those trees," He gestured to the trees to his left where the two Noah were, indeed, hiding, "They think they're so clever, following us. It might have worked if Road didn't cackle so loudly and Tyki didn't sell so strongly of the cancer sticks that he loves so much." The boy sighed as he walked up behind the two Noah, somehow going unnoticed. He grabbed the two of them by their collars, succeeding in scaring the shit out of both of them.

"H-hey Shounen," Tyki stuttered nervously as he stared into accusing pools of silver, "I didn't expect to see you around here."

Allen slowly raised an eyebrow, "Really Tyki? Really? You're going with that excuse? I didn't think anyone could be that stupid, not even you."

Road burst out laughing but was silenced when Allen sent a glare at her, "I'm sorry?" Road tried.

"Mhmm. That's what I thought." Allen muttered, dragging the two Noahs into the clearing.

"What the fuck are they doing here?!" Kanda growled when he saw Tyki and Road.

"I was just about to ask them that." Allen said, glaring at the two Noahs again.

By now, everybody had formed a circle around the Noahs and Road and Tyki were feeling rather trapped.

"Um, well, we though that you might need some back-up." Tyki muttered.

"Why the hell would we need back-up?!" Percy yelled, obviously really pissed at Tyki for some reason.

"Percy! Calm down!" Annabeth yelled.

Percy just glared at the source of his anger.

"Anyways, we aren't going to send you two back," Allen said, shocking most of the group, "You could help us out. Though I'm just wondering why you two are going against the Earl. Shouldn't you two be working with him?"

Tyki had been expecting that question, "This time things have gotten out of hand, he's gone a bit crazy with the whole revenge thing."

"Wait, you're on the side of the Earl?!" Percy yelled, drawing Riptide.

"Oh my gods Percy! Put the sword down!" Annabeth yelled, trying to calm her friend. It wasn't working.

"No! They're the enemy! He said it himself!" Percy yelled, sword still raised.

"Percy! What has gotten into you?!" Lenalee yelled, only having known Percy for a couple days but that was long enough to know that this was not normal behavior for him. Though, she wasn't too happy to be working with the Noah, she just felt like they were being sincere this time and that they wouldn't try to kill them, for the time being, she looked around and from the looks on everyone else's faces she could tell that they felt the same.

"Look, we aren't going to hurt you or jeopardize the mission in any way! We promise!" Tyki said, hands raised in a surrendering gesture.

"Why should I trust you?" Percy yelled.

This time it was Allen who answered, "I've known them for a while now, I'm not saying I trust them," Tyki smirked at this for he knew Allen trusted him _full_ well, "I'm just saying that you need to give them a chance."

"Why?!" Percy asked, scowling, "They're working with the enemy!"

"No we aren't! We think that the Earl has gone overboard with this one! Sure, we usually are working with him but, I don't tread where I don't belong! I mean, who _kidnaps _a _god_, not to mention one who's married to one of the most powerful and dark gods!" Road reasoned.

"I don't believe you!" Percy yelled, raising his sword to attack.

"No!" Allen yelled, pushing Road and Tyki out of harm's way.

Everyone fell silent as Lavi and Kanda grabbed Percy's arms after he had brought the sword down. They all turned to Allen, he didn't seem to have been injured, that was until he started screaming in agony, falling to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself as if to guard himself against an invisible attacker.

_**'Allen! Allen?! What's wrong?!' Neah yelled, as far as he could tell, the boy had only got a cut on his right arm, sure it was a pretty big and sort of deep cut, but it shouldn't cause a reaction of this magnitude, the pain was so intense that even Neah was feeling a bit of it and if that was painful enough, imagine what Allen was going through. Neah than felt himself being shoved forward as if being pushed by an unknown force. All of a sudden he was in control of the body, he could still feel Allen in his mind so he knew he was alive, but he was sleeping.**_

Everything was silent again, nobody knew that Neah was in control aside from Neah himself (and maybe Allen), since he had his head down with his bangs covering his eyes.

When Neah/Allen **(A/N Whenever Neah is in control he will be referred to as Neah. And when he talks it will still be bolded but not italicized, unless it's in his head) **raised his head everyone gasped as they were met with gold instead of silver.

"Noah." Kanda hissed, gripping Mugen's hilt.

**"Shit."**

**End.**

_**EXTRA**_** CHAPTER: I'm going to start doing these at the ends of most, if not all, the chapters, starting now.**

**What Percy and Nico Saw that Night:**

It was the night before everyone had left for the quest and Nico had just finished his walk and was heading back to the cabin to get some rest. When he got to the door he could have sworn he had heard moaning coming from inside the cabin but wrote it off as his tired mind playing tricks on him, that was, until he opened the door. What he saw horrified him, it was not something that he should see his half-brother going with his combat instructor. He couldn't move for a second, apparently the two men hadn't heard the door open when he had come in over their loud moaning, which, Nico now knew, was definitely _not _his imagination. Nico quickly exited the cabin, slamming the door behind him, thinking to himself, _'Why? Why me? He couldn't have at least put a sock on the door?!'_

Nico was startled out of his thoughts when Percy walked up, "What are you doing sitting outside your cabin?" He asked.

Nico shook his head, "It's too horrible, I just..." He trailed off.

"What?" Percy asked, walking over to open the cabin door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nico warned, getting up off the ground.

"Oh come on! Whatever it is, it can't be _that_ bad." Percy said as he opened the door. He stood frozen as he took in what he was seeing, his mind needing time to process the horror he was witnessing. As soon as he realized what was going on, he backed up and slammed the door as quickly as possible.

"I warned you." Nico said.

"I-I was j-just coming over here to tell you that Road will be staying with you until the Morphias cabin was done being built. I think she's either here or on her way here right now." Percy muttered, not taking his eyes off the door in front of him.

"I would care if I wasn't too worried about washing my eyes out with soap," Nico said, "Care to join me?"

"It would be my pleasure." Percy said.

And with that, the two boys sprinted to the bathrooms, fully intending on washing their eyes out with soap.

Little did anyone know,a certain Noah of Dreams was on the top of the unoccupied bunk in the shadows within the Hades cabin. She smiled evilly as she held her video camera up, paying no attention to the boys who had come in and left quickly, she was too busy focusing on the ones that were already there and all the ways she could blackmail the both of them with this new footage she possessed.

**End.**

**Tyki075: Yaay! I finished! I'M SO GOD DAMN HAPPY! I've been sitting in my bed for the last six hours, typing this up, and my legs and back are sore!**

**Nico: Sucks to be you!**

**Tyki075: Don't follow everyone else's example and be a little shit to me! Don't forget, I control this entire story! I can torture all of you as I record your screams so I can listen to them as I go to sleep at night! I will have my phone at full volume and the screams will be so loud that earthquakes with crack the earth and I will be there, sitting on the edge of the abyss, watching the world crumble with a smirk on my face!**

**Nico: ... O.O... That is really terrifying, you are really terrifying. What the hell is wrong with you?! And you call Road and Tyki sadistic?**

**Tyki075: Pwsh! They have nothing on me!**

**Nico: I can see that.**

**Tyki075: Good. Now, as usual, review! Please? It would really help me make the story better! Tell me if you want me to add something or someone and whatnot! Also, as per usual, ask questions god dammit! I'm getting bored! (Though that's nothing new) I love writing these and I hope you love reading them!**

**Nico: I don't.**

**Tyki075: Than don't read them!**

**Nico: I actually have a choice?!**

**Tyki075: No, you have to read them, get over it.**

**Nico: But you just said I can not read them!**

**Tyki075: Well I take it back! That was then, this is now! Gosh Nico, I expected more from you!**

**Nico: Really?**

**Tyki075: No, this is actually better than I expected.**

**Nico: What does that say about what she had expected?**

**Tyki075: Anywho, review, favorite, follow, and question shit! Yaay! See you later! Say goodbye Nico!**

**Nico: Goodbye Nico!**

**Tyki075: I hate you and your childish ass! Now, don't be a bitch!**

**Nico: Fine, see you later and, if you get the chance, SAVE ME FROM THIS HELLHOLE!**

**Tyki075: SHUT UP! IT'S NOT THAT BAD! I FEED YOU ONCE A WEEK!**

**Nico: THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!**

**Tyki075: Wow, someone's a needy bitch. Well, see you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: YOU SHOULD REALLY KNOW BY NOW BUT I'LL REPEAT IT FOR YOU IDIOTS, I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THESE! (SORRY, MY COMPUTER DELETED THE CHAPTER I WAS ALMOST FINISHED WRITING SO I'M IN A PISSED OFF MOOD)**

**Tyki075: Hiya! Yes, I did just say that and, no, I'm not from the 80s.**

**Allen: Please don't ever say that again.**

**Tyki075: Agreed. Wait, ALLEN!**

**Allen: What...?**

**Tyki075: Lavi said you were gonna bring me some poppit corn. SO WHERE IS MY POPPIT CORN!? WHERE DID YOU PUT IT!?**

**Allen: WHAT? I DON'T HAVE ANY POPCORN! *holds hands up in a defensive manner***

**Tyki075: THEN BEGONE VILE BEASTY!**

**Allen: I thinks she's lost it.**

**Neah: Now, now, nephew, that would imply that she had 'it' to begin with.**

**Allen: True, true.**

**Tyki075: I CAN HEAR YOU! Well, anyways I have a couple of announcements to make! One, I was asked when this is set in Percy Jackson, it's right after the Last Olympian and before the Lost Hero. Two, due to Nico's cries for help last chapter Vetus199914 has decided it would be a good idea to kidnap him, due to this he will not be in any A/Ns until we can peacefully and without killing anyone come to an agreement (he will still be in the story, don't worry). And last, to get revenge for the whole Nico thing I have kidnapped Sebastian from her Black Butler and D. Gray-man crossover. So we now have Bassy with is as well.**

**Sebastian: Hello.**

**Tyki075: BE MORE ENERGETIC, GOSH!**

**Sebastian: ...**

**Tyki075: *sigh* We'll work on it. But for now I need to get this chapter over with! Yay! Let's get started!**

_**'Moyashi' = Neah talking**_

**"Moyashi" = Neah talking when he is in control of Allen's body and talking outside of Allen's mind.**

_'Moyashi" = Someone's thoughts_

Chapter Five

**"Shit." Neah muttered as he stared at the angry and shocked expressions of Allen's friends.**

"Where's Allen you bastard?!" Lavi hissed, clutching the small hammer strapped to his thigh.

"What do you mean Lavi? Allen's right there." Annabeth said, gesturing to Neah. She didn't notice that 'Allen's' eyes were now gold and his hair was curlier.

"That's not Allen, that's the Noah that's possessing him." Lenalee said, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"What's a Noah?" Nico asked.

"We are the descendants of Noah himself, superhuman beings who work with the Millennium Earl. We are t-" Road smirked but was interrupted by Tyki.

"I swear to God, if you say, 'We are the true apostles of God' I will personally punch you in your face. There is no need to get into that right now," Tyki sighed, "This Noah," He gestured to Neah, who was just watching everything happen, a slight smirk on the Musician's face, "Is the Fourteenth. He betrayed all the Noahs and tried to kill the Earl but ended up getting killed by the Earl after the Fourteenth had slaughtered most of the Noah, only leaving Road and the Earl. Somehow though, he managed to implant his memories into Allen before he died and he is now trying to take over Allen and erase him entirely, taking Allen's body as his own."

**"Hey, hey, hey! Wait a minute! One, I am not trying to take over Allen's body anymore! We made a deal not long ego! Two, MY NAME IS NOT FOURTEENTH! I DO HAVE A PROPER NAME GOD DAMMIT!" Neah yelled, waving his arms over his head in exasperation.**

"You can't complain! You've never had the courtesy to actually tell us your name!" Tyki said.

**"Oh. Right. Well, now I feel silly." Neah muttered.**

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO TELL US YOUR NAME?!" Tyki yelled.

**"Right, right! The name's Neah Walker." Neah said.**

"So you're related to Allen?!" Lenalee gasped.

**"Sort of." Neah said.**

"How can you be 'sort of' related to someone?" Kanda scoffed.

**"Easily! I'm Mana, Allen's foster father's younger brother. Making me Allen's adoptive uncle and Allen my ADORABLE NEPHEW!" Neah squeaked.**

_'Dear God, another Komui/Sheril.' Everyone thought to themselves._

"So where exactly is Allen?!" Percy asked.

**"Well, he's still here, he's just unconscious." Neah said, he could tell by the look on their faces that they still didn't trust him though, if he was honest, he didn't really blame them.**

"What did you do to him?" Tyki asked.

**"I did nothing. I would never hurt my darling nephew! I didn't cause this, he did." Neah said, looking at Percy who was now looking at his shoes in shame, "But, it wasn't entirely his fault." Neah finished, making everyone look at him in shock.**

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

**"What is your sword made out of?" Neah asked Percy, ignoring Nico.**

"Um, Celestial Bronze." Percy said, not really seeing what this had to do with what happened to Allen.

**"That explains it. When I was running from the Earl (when I was alive) I came across some demigods and I learned that Noahs are very susceptible to Celestial Bronze." Neah explained.**

"So it's like Innocence?" Lavi asked.

**"Sort of. Though Celestial Bronze can hurt a Noah, it cannot destroy Akuma. And Innocence can hurt monster but not kill them. Also, Celestial Bronze and Innocence clash greatly, every recorded encounter between the two shows that they hate each other." Neah said, tapping his chin in thought.**

"So, since Allen has both Innocence and Noah genes, it would effect him more than it would any other person." Annabeth said, nodding in understanding.

**"Exactly," Neah said, "There's no telling when Allen will wake up so you guys better get used to me! And there is no need to worry, I'll let Allen take control when he wakes up and I promise not to hurt anyone!"**

Everyone's eyes narrowed.

**"Good god people, you are all so un-trusting! I take the time to explain everything to you and you still hate me!" Neah sighed.**

"I wonder why! It's not like you're trying to completely erase our friend! It's not like you're trying to take his body! It's not like you've caused him so much undeserved pain and suffering!" Lenalee yelled in a rage.

**Neah was silent, his face emotionless, his eyes cold as ice, "Listen to me and listen well," He growled, his voice flat and emotionless, "I would never intentionally hurt Allen. If you ever, ever, say otherwise I will personally cut you open and hang you by your own intestines. (A/N This threat was first said by my sister (Vetus199914) )"**

Nobody said anything, everyone was shocked by the Noah's sudden change of demeanor.

**"Plus, might I add the fact that, I was not the one who locked him in a dungeon and tortured him for information he didn't have. I don't take too kindly to being accused of things I didn't do, especially when they regard my nephew." Neah said, still emotionless.**

"Neah, we're really sorry." Tyki said, trying to calm the musician down.

**"Why? You did nothing, Myki!" Neah chirped, murderous aura completely gone, "Any other questions that any of you have?"**

Tyki raised his hand, "Why did you call me Myki? You know my name is Tyki!"

**"Of course I know that! But Myki Tikk is what I'm gonna call you from now on!" Neah cheered.**

"What?! Why?!" Tyki asked, appalled that he had yet another nickname to hate (the other being Tyki~pon)

"Because it's really fun to say, Myki Tikk! Tyki Mikk!" Neah sang.

"Kill me now." Tyki moaned.

"I have a question!" Lavi said.

**"Okay. Shoot." Neah said.**

"You said earlier that you made a deal with Allen. Why did you decide to propose the deal and what does it entitle?" Lavi asked.

**"Why should I tell you?" Neah said. He had to keep somethings personal after all.**

"How can we trust you if you don't?" Lavi countered.

**"Point taken. So for the first question, I don't really want to tell you but you can be certain that the intentions were pure, I promise no harm will come to him. And for the second question, the deal was that he gets to keep the body but I can take over on occasions." Neah explained with the least amount of detail possible, hoping it would satisfy the young bookmen, he didn't want to disclose what had gone down between him and Allen, Allen would hate people knowing that he broke down.**

"Those are lousy terms, you could have gotten so much more out of that deal." Nico so helpfully said.

**"Shut up Nico! Who the hell asked you?!" Neah yelled.**

_'Neah,' Allen's voice came from the back of Neah's mind, 'Why, pray tell, are you in control of my body?' Allen's voice was calm and sweet and it scared the shit out of Neah._

_**'It's very hard to explain.' Neah muttered.**_

_'I've got time.' Allen said._

_**'Well, the boy, Percy I think his name was, cut you with his Celestial Bronze sword, causing me to come out, and you to, well, black out.' Neah said quickly.**_

_'I'm gonna hurt that little-" Allen muttered._

_**'Is it that bad that I'm in control of the body?!' Neah asked, offended.**_

_'I'm not sure, how many people did you kill so far?' Allen said, calmly._

_**"None! Your friends were there!' Neah yelled indignantly.**_

_'Oh shit! Of course! My friends! That totally slipped my mind!' Allen sighed._

_**Neah was shocked, 'Your friends slipped your mind?!' He clarified.**_

_'Yes?' Allen said slowly._

_**'Who are you and what have you done with Allen Walker?' Neah asked, completely serious.**_

_'Oh shut up Neah! I can't think about my friends 24/7!' Allen yelled, he had actually believed there was something to worry about. Though now that he thought about it, he felt more angry than usual._

_**'Yes you can, and you do. No matter what situation you're in, they are always the first things to come to mind,' Neah said, 'So why wouldn't yo-... Oh... Ooooooohhh...' Neah trailed off, realizing something.**_

_'What? What is it?' Allen asked urgently._

_**'I think that Percy might have accidentally kick-started your awakening.' Neah said.**_

_'Awakening? Like as a Noah?' Allen asked, voice shaking._

_**'Yes?' Neah said, getting sort of scared for/of the boy.**_

_'I thought we had a deal! I let you control the body once in a while and you don't erase me!' Allen yelled, feeling that sting of betrayal._

_**'Hey! You're still a Noah, I'm not going to take over the body but I can't stop the awakening. Sorry.' Neah explained.**_

_Allen sighed, 'Okay. What do we do? All I know is that it gets bloody and painful.'_

_**'OH MY GODS! I FORGOT! MY BABY NEPHEW IS GOING TO BE IN PAIN!' Neah screamed as he began freaking out.**_

_'Neah!' Allen tried to calm the frantic Noah._

_**The Noah just kept freaking out.**_

_'Neah! Calm down!' Allen tried again, when that didn't work he used his secret weapon, 'UNCLE! SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH OR I WILL SHUT IT FOR YOU!' He screamed._

_**Neah froze immediately, 'Did you just call me 'Uncle'?' Neah asked, tears of happiness forming in his eyes.**_

_'That is not important at the moment!' Allen yelled, trying to get the Musician back on track, 'What's important is what the hell we are supposed to do!'_

_**Neah looked a little panicked again but said, 'Alright, you're going to take control of the body and say, 'Tyki Mikk I am need your help.' Than tell him what's wrong and pray to got that imbecile has a good solution!' Neah than shoved Allen into control of the body without waiting for an reply.**_

Back in the real world:

Everyone was just staring at Neah, who was standing frozen, not even blinking.

"What do you think he's doing?" Nico whispered, afraid that if he talked too loud something bad might happen.

"Probably talking to Allen mentally." Tyki said.

Just as those words left Tyki's mouth, the vertically challenged Exorcist/Noah in question's eyes melted back into silver and his hair straightened out.

"Allen?" Percy asked.

"Tyki Mikk, I am in need of your assistance!" Allen yelled, pointing at said man, completely ignoring Percy.

"Huh? With what?" Tyki asked, slightly shocked at the sudden outburst.

"Neah said something about an Awakening." Allen said. His head had started to feel fuzzy and it was getting harder and harder to think straight.

"Oh shit." Road said, staring at Allen, who was now swaying on his feet.

"Awakening?" Percy asked, not understanding what was going on at all.

"As a Noah." Tyki said, not taking his eyes off Allen.

"What? I thought that Neah was the Noah!" Percy yelled.

"Not entirely, Allen is still the Fourteenth Noah, he just also has Neah. Sucks to be him." Tyki explained, muttering that last bit.

_**'I heard that! Tell him I heard that!' Neah yelled but Allen didn't appear to be listening.**_

"Does your Noah talk to you?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh god no! I'm so grateful for that! I'm the Noah of Pleasure, I do not want to know what Joido (A/N Tyki's Noah, if you didn't already know) has to say." Tyki said.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Then they all turned to Allen, just in time to see the skin on his forehead rip apart to form seven holy marks. **(A/N This sentence, the one to the left, was contributed by Vetus199914 because she just won't shut her face and didn't think the reveal of the holy marks was 'exciting enough')**Allen collapsed, the blood coming out of the marks on his forehead staining his white hair red.

"Allen!" Everyone yelled.

Tyki and Road ran forward and crouched beside the fallen boy while ushering everyone else back.

"What do we do?!" Tyki yelled as he stared, wide-eyed at the boy on the ground, who was now withering in pain, letting long groans escape his lips.

"There's not much we can do except keep the bleeding under control if it gets too out of hand." Road said.

It was then that Allen let out a pain-filled scream. Lenalee broke into tears and fell onto her knees, Lavi felt bad for his white-haired friend but he knew that he had to record the Awakening, Kanda hadn't moved but his eyes showed a small bit of concern (which is a LOT of concern for Kanda), Nico looked like he wanted to run over and help but he knew he'd only get in the way, Percy was rooted to the spot, he couldn't take his eyes of the thrashing form of Allen Walker, and Annabeth had her hand over her gaping mouth, her eyes wide.

"Tyki! He's bleeding too much!" Road yelled over Allen's screams as she tried to hold the boy down.

In response to this, Tyki ripped his shirt off (No, he did not use his Noah powers, he literally ripped it off).

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" Nico yelled.

"I need to slow the bleeding!" Tyki yelled as he pressed the shirt to Allen's forehead (A/N Sure, we all believe that *sarcasm*).

Allen just kept screaming, pain clouding his mind. Gray had begun to spread across his pale skin, it had already reached his jaw line.

"How long does this last?!" Lenalee sobbed, not wanting to see her friend in pain.

"That's the problem, we have no idea. It's different for every Noah." Road said, she was actually quite worried about Allen even though she had long since given up her crush, noting that he was dating her uncle, but she still cared for the boy and felt like he was family, which he technically was.

Then Allen suddenly fell quiet, his back was arched, his head thrown back, his eyes open wide and shifting from silver to gold and back again, his mouth was open in a silent scream.

Everyone was silent, nobody dared make a noise, they were too scared that Allen would start screaming again.

Finally, Nico spoke up, "What's happening?" He asked, his voice shaking, he was scared for his new brother, he didn't want to lose him, not like he lost Bianca.

"Well, it seems that he's going into the last stage of Awakening." Tyki said, still shirtless.

"Okay. But what is happening?" Nico insisted, wanting something more specific.

"Well, his genes are rewriting themselves, changing his bones, blood, nerves."Tyki said. He remembered going through the same thing, he could never forget how much pain he'd been in. He couldn't stand the fact that Allen was going through the same thing.

"That doesn't sound very pleasant." Lavi winced.

"It's not. It's the most painful part of the process." Tyki said.

"But he's stopped screaming." Annabeth pointed out.

"That doesn't mean he's stopped hurting." Tyki said.

"Bakas," Kanda hissed, gaining everyone's attention, "Look." The samurai pointed to Allen.

Everyone turned to the young Exorcist who's hair had gotten noticeably curlier, his eyes were completely gold, and his skin had gone totally gray.

"Oh my god." Lenalee muttered. Now that she was seeing the proof right in front of her eyes, there was no way to deny it. Allen was a Noah. He was their enemy.

There was a thump as Allen went limp, his eyes closed, and lay still.

"Is he alright?" Percy asked.

Tyki checked his pulse and nodded, "He just needs to rest for a while."

A loud growl stopped Percy from replying (A/N It wasn't Allen's stomach, I know that was what at least 75% of you people were thinking), "I don't think we have a while." The son of Poseidon said as he drew uncapped Riptide, just as a large figure burst through the trees and let out a monstrous roar.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Tyki screamed.

The creature had one blood-shot eye in the middle of its head, its entire body was covered in sweat, its skin had a redish tinge to it, as if it had been stained with blood. It had a crazed look in its eye and the only clothing it had on was a loincloth that barely covered its nether regions.

"It's a rogue Cyclops." Percy said, glaring at the beast.

"Um, Percy, my dagger is in my bag." Annabeth said.

"So?" Percy asked, then he noticed that the bag was behind the Cyclops, "oh." Was his smart response.

"I've got your back Percy!" Nico yelled. Not five seconds later the Cyclops swung its large arm, throwing the young son of Hades into a tree where he lay still.

"Nico!" Lavi yelled as he pulled out his hammer, "Innocence! Activate!" The hammer grew about twenty times its original size.

"Wait," Percy yelled, "It won't work! Remember what Neah said!? Innocence doesn't work on monsters! You guys need to protect Nico and Allen!" He then charged at the Cyclops, ducking under a punch thrown at him.

The Cyclops growled and tried again. It was so close to hitting Percy that he actually felt the disturbance in the air.

Percy swung Riptide, hoping that he would hit the monster. But, since the universe decided that precise moment to turn against him, the Cyclops hit Riptide out of his hand, he watched it clatter to the ground far enough away that he couldn't reach it.

"Shit," Percy muttered, than he raised his hands in a surrendering manner, "Truce?"

The monster just roared and and raised its massive fist, preparing to bring it down and crush Percy's skull.

Percy closed his eyes, preparing for the worst but it never came. He opened one eyes slightly and saw a person standing in front of him, having caught the fist.

Everyone froze in shock, they heard laughter, cold, merciless laughter that promised a slow and painful death.

They all looked towards the figure and they saw him; Allen Walker with an insane grin that looked like it would split his head in half on his face. There was Allen Walker: The Exorcist, Noah, Destroyer of Time, Musician, and Fourteenth. He was laughing.

**End**

**Extra Chapter**

**The Naughty Box:**

_**Neah could see Allen's memories, it was as simple as that.**_

_**He couldn't help but wonder, as he stared at the memory in front of him, if he could lock them up as well, just so he couldn't see them.**_

_**This particular memory was one he never wanted to see again. Ever. Just the thought of a certain Noah of Pleasure touching his sweet, innocent, nephew was enough to make bile rise up in his throat, he did not want to see it, so he had been thinking up ways to block it from view. So far he had thought up one amazingly, brilliant, idea... he was going to... shove the memory in a box, lock it with chains, and bury it deep down inside Allen's mind.**_

_**Neah had just finished doing just that when Allen came in.**_

_'Hey Neah!' He then noticed that Neah was kneeling on the ground, covered in dirt, with a shovel laying beside him (yes, Neah did literally have to bury it), 'Whaaaat are you doing?'_

**_'Burying something that is pure evil.' Neah said._**

_'And that would be...?' Allen asked, eyebrow raised._

_**'The Naughty Box.' Neah growled, glaring at the ground where said item was buried.**_

_'Will you just tell me?!' Allen said impatiently._

_**'Fine. Do you remember the night before you guys left Camp Half-Blood? When you and Tyki did... awful, unspeakable, things.' Neah said, shuddering at the mere thought.**_

_'Yes.' Allen said, wondering where exactly this was going._

_**'Well, that evil memory is in the Naughty Box, which is what I buried.' Neah said.**_

_'You locked away my memories of me and my lover!?' Allen yelled._

_**'Don't worry! You can still access them when I'm in control of the body and don't have to witness the horror!' Neah explained.**_

'_So?! That doesn't give you the right to lock up my memories!' Allen screamed._

_**'I'm sorry!' Neah yelled, running away from the raging boy.**_

_'Hell no! Get back here Neah!' Allen yelled, dashing after the man._

_**'NEVAH!' Neah cackled.**_

_'You better be praying that your Noah regenerating abilities work in here!' Allen yelled, picking up speed._

_**'Eeep!' Neah squeaked, noticing that Allen was catching up fast, 'Damn your Exorcist training!'**_

_'Haha! Comes in handy sometimes, doesn't it?!' Allen chuckled darkly, catching up to Neah and tackling him to the ground._

_**'Ouch! Get off of me!' Neah yelled, squirming in Allen's grip.**_

_Allen leaned down close to the Fourteenth Noah's ear and whispered one word, 'No.'_

_**'Please don't hurt me!' Neah wailed.**_

_'You shouldn't have messed with my memories!' Allen growled, raising Neah's shovel that he had somehow picked up (it's his mind, he can do what he wants)._

_**Neah's screams echoed throughout Allen's mind, heard by no one aside from the one making them and the one causing them.**_

**End**

**Tyki075: I hath finished!**

**Allen: I can summon shovels at will? Awesome! Is that my superpower?**

**Tyki075: What?! No! That's stupid! Though it has given me an idea.**

**Lavi: Great, thanks Allen, you've doomed us all!**

**Tyki075: Shut your face! I want to hear all of your superhero names! And, yes, you all have to! Allen, you go first!**

**Allen: I SHALL BE THE SILVER CLAW!**

**Tyki075: That is so stupid.**

**Tyki: Your claw isn't even silver anymore!**

**Allen: But the Black Claw doesn't sound as awesome!**

**Lenalee: *mutters* The Silver Claw doesn't sound awesome either.**

**Lavi: Lenalee! You're in an A/N!**

**Tyki075: Anyways! Lenalee, your turn!**

**Lenalee: *nods slowly* Kick Ass.**

**Everyone: *silent* (They remember the last time they insulted something Lenalee said, they still had bruises)**

**Percy: (Being the ignorant fuck that he is) That is completely ridiculous!**

**Percy wasn't seen for a while.**

**Tyki075: Next up! Lavi!**

**Lavi: The Big Hammer.**

**Annabeth: It's not that big.**

**Lavi: That's not what she said.**

**Everyone: O.O *horrified***

**Annabeth: *not having heard Lavi* It's not that big, I've seen it!**

**Allen: ANNABETH! I THOUGHT YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND!**

**Lavi: *snickering***

**Annabeth: What? Of course I do, it's Percy.**

**Allen: So it's an open relationship (Meaning you can date more than one person, if you didn't know)?**

**Annabeth: What?! No!**

**Tyki075: *puts away poppit corn that I was eating* Stop! We need to continue! Annabeth, go!**

**Annabeth: ...Wise Girl.**

**Tyki075: Wow, so unoriginal.**

**Annabeth: And since Percy is not here he will hereby be deemed, Seaweed Brain.**

**Tyki075: *sighs* Whatever. Tyki, your villain name!**

**Tyki: The Lustful Butterfly.**

**Everyone: ...**

**Allen: That sounds like the name of a stripper joint.**

**Tyki: *laughs nervously* What? That's insane! It's not like Road got me one for my birthday and that's what I named it!**

**Road: Teehee!**

**Tyki075: Perverts. Road! Your turn!**

**Road: The Dark Dreamer.**

**Lavi: Creepy.**

**Tyki075: Did you really expect anything else?**

**Lavi: Not really.**

**Tyki075: Bassy! Go (since I still haven't gotten Nico back for the time being)!**

**Sebastian: I am not a superhero. I am simply one hell of a butler.**

**Tyki075: *mutters* Cheesy bastard.**

**Lenalee: *having returned from killing Percy, who was still nowhere to be found* What about you Tyki075?**

**Tyki075: What about Kanda?**

**Lavi: No, I want you to go first!**

**Tyki075: You sound like a whiny child!**

**Lavi: Go!**

**Tyki075: *mutters* Gecko-chan Jesus Von Pickledick.**

**Everyone: ...**

**Allen: What?!**

**Tyki075: YOU HEARD NOTHING! KANDA! GO!**

**Kanda: Kanda-da.**

**Tyki075: What? That's just your name with a 'da' at the end! Everyone will know who you are!**

**Kanda: *smirks* Exactly, I want people to know who is slicing their heads off.**

**Lenalee: Kanda! We are peaceful superheroes who beat the shit out of villains and throw them in prison!**

**Lavi: Lenalee, we have Ms. Von Pickledick over there on our side, we are anything but peaceful.**

**Tyki075: *laughs manically***

**Lavi: *shudders* You know what? You're gonna go and join the Lustful Butterfly and the Dark Dreamer over there with the villains!**

**Tyki075: Good luck taking me down bitches!**

**Allen: Good point! I suggest we sacrifice a virgin goat, our souls, and Lavi and Annabeth's first child, but not necessarily in that order, to her so she won't kill us.**

**Everyone: *stares***

**Tyki075: Hell no! I need way more than that!**

**Annabeth: Why would Lavi and I have a child?!**

**Allen: Because you two are dating.**

**Annabeth: What?! What the Hades gave you that impression!?**

**Allen: You said you'd seen his 'Big Hammer'.**

**Annabeth: So?! You've seen it too!**

**Allen: *gapes***

**Lavi: *puts a hand on Annabeth's shoulder and says calmly* Annabeth, the 'hammer' is my penis.**

**Annabeth: ... O.O... WHAT?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Tyki075: And on that perverted note (Lavi!) I have a few last announcements to make! One, the whole, Gecko-chan Jesus Von Pickledick thing came from a game of 'Would You Rather?' with my sister, if you want to see the full results say so in your review or PM me and I'll put it in the beginning of the next chapter. Two, I'm not sure what Allen's Noah powers should be, if you have any ideas, PLEASE TELL ME! I NEED HELP WITH THIS! And three, due to the whole superhero thing, I have decided to do a contest, put you superhero name and three superhero powers in a review or PM and the coolest will get to fight The Lustful Butterfly in the next extra chapter! It'll be awesome! PLEASE DO THE CONTEST! I REALLY WANT TO SEE THIS HAPPEN! So, leave a review, favorite, follow, etc. Have a nice *insert time of day/night here*! Tyki075 OUT!**


End file.
